Sabotage
by thebittersweetc
Summary: Quando seu quinto pretendente ficou com intoxicação alimentar e seu sexto encontro foi cancelado pelo telefone de forma quase histérica, Sakura decidiu que as coisas haviam saído do controle. [KakaSaku] [Tradução] [Original: therealesther]


**Sabotagem**

Do original, _Sabotage_.

* * *

A seguinte fanfiction (id: 3594106) é de autoria da therealesther (id: 701345). A tradução me pertence.

**N/A: **Naruto, Kakashi e Sakura não me pertencem. Eles me dariam muito trabalho também, esses pentelhos.

* * *

Seu primeiro encontro fora com um chuunin do departamento de ortopedia. Sakura não o conhecia muito bem mas ele era bem bonito e ela estava cansada de preencher relatórios para Tsunade numa sexta-feira a noite, então quando ele a chamou para sair ela aceitou. A caminho do restaurante eles esbarraram em Hatake Kakashi acabando de voltar de uma missão. Kakashi parecia feliz em vê-la e acenou-lhe despretensiosamente, proferindo seu casual "— Yo." antes de seguir seu caminho.

No restaurante, eles pediram as entradas e o acompanhante de Sakura se ausentou para ir ao banheiro. Vinte minutos se passaram e ela começou a se preocupar. Para sua sorte, naquele exato instante, não é que ninguém menos que Kakashi, livre de suas obrigações, entra no restaurante? Ela chama sua atenção e pede que ele confira o banheiro masculino em busca de seu par.

— Com prazer. — Seu único olho visível lhe sorri amigavelmente.

Um tempo depois ele volta, suspirando e sacudindo a cabeça. O salafrário havia desaparecido; um idiota que claramente não merecia a atenção de Sakura, para ter lhe dado um cano assim. Sakura estava surpresa, um pouco confusa, mas nem tão decepcionada assim. Afinal de contas, ela mal conhecia o cara e, ah! Kakashi sensei, isso no seu braço é sangue? Deixe-me curar isso!

O tempo que ela levou em seu ferimento foi o suficiente para que os pratos ficassem prontos e era um desperdício não comer. Ela dedicou o resto de sua tarde em jantar com seu professor de cabelo prateado, conversando sobre sua missão e relembrando velhos tempos. Eles dividiram a conta, ele a acompanhou até em casa e esperou até que ela trancasse a porta, despedindo-se com um sorriso e um aceno.

O segundo encontro de Sakura transcorreu uma semana depois. Era com outro chuunin, um rapaz que uma vez fora do seu time numa missão. Ele era um ou dois anos mais velho, tinha um belo corpo e a convidara para jantar no melhor restaurante de sushi da vila. Sakura não queria passar sua noite de sexta ajudando Shizune a esconder garrafas de sake de Tsunade, então ela o instruiu a buscá-la as seis.

Ela estava na busca de um novo vestido para usar no encontro (ela não tinha a oportunidade de usar um vestido há anos, senhor) quando esbarrou em Kakashi, cujo time de genin estava numa missão classe D de limpar gaiolas numa loja de animais. Ele parecia contente em vê-la, e quando ouviu o que ela procurava nas lojas, ofereceu sua ajuda para escolher o que ela vestiria. Para a surpresa de Sakura, o gosto de seu professor de cabelo prateado inclinava para gola alta e saia na altura no tornozelo.

Quando ela finalmente achou um vestido vermelho de comprimento no joelho e gola em formato de coração que destacava perfeitamente seu cabelo rosa, Kakashi se despediu apressadamente, dizendo que ele realmente deveria voltar a supervisionar seus alunos.

Sexta a noite chegou, seis horas em ponto e nada de seu pretendente. Às seis e meia, Sakura começou a se irritar. Às sete, ela começou a se preocupar. Às sete e meia, houve uma batida em sua porta e ela se levantou para atender. Era um mensageiro, que lhe entregou uma nota assinada por seu acompanhante.

— Querida Sakura,

Peço desculpas por faltar ao nosso encontro mas eu recebi ordens repentinas de acompanhar uma missão na Vila Oculta da Areia. Aparentemente, um dos jounin de elite pediu especificamente por mim, dizendo que minhas habilidades seriam necessárias. Estarei fora por três meses. Talvez quando eu retornar poderemos sair?

Com um suspiro, Sakura jogou a nota no lixo, tirou os brincos e começou a tirar as presilhas do cabelo. Nessa hora, houve uma batida em sua porta. Sacudindo o cabelo, ela abriu a porta e se deparou com Kakashi. Em seus dedos ele segurava uma sacola cheia de caixas com o sushi do melhor lugar da vila.

— Reparei que sua luz ainda estava acesa, está com fome? — Seu olho descoberto piscou para ela.

Sakura deu de ombros e o deixou entrar.

— Kakashi-sensei, homens são uns idiotas, não são?

Ele retirou suas sandálias e se dirigiu até a cozinha, rindo de leve.

— Com certeza. Por isso eu prefiro mulheres.

A semana seguinte transcorreu sem grandes eventos, com apenas uma missão e alguns casos cirúrgicos mais complexos que a deixaram sem dormir algumas noites. Na quinta-feira ela foi designada a bancada de missões, e um ANBU alto entregou seu relatório com um sorriso amigável junto de um convite para tomar drinks quando seu turno terminasse. Sakura pensou sobre a oferta por um momento e, decidindo que não queria passar a tarde pensando na perna que ela tivera de amputar na parte da manhã, sorriu de volta e lhe disse que estaria livre a partir das sete.

Seu sorriso aumentou ao ver um ninja mascarado se aproximando da mesa, entregando-lhe seu relatório junto de uma caneca de café recém passado.

— Obrigada, sensei.

— Qualquer coisa para minha ex-aluna preferida. — Ele sorriu de volta.

Às sete, Sakura arrastou a cadeira e se levantou, dando espaço para o pessoal que assumia no turno da noite. Ela penteou o cabelo e passou um pouco de batom, sentando-se em seguida numa cadeira próxima a porta. Às sete e quinze, ela começou a bater o pé no chão. Às sete e meia, começou a ficar com sede e fome. Às oito, Sakura desistiu de esperar e se dirigiu ao Ichiraku Ramen. Havia boas memórias naquele restaurante... e também havia um jounin de cabelo prateado, acabando de levantar a máscara, com uma cambuca vazia na bancada a sua frente.

Sakura nem se deu o trabalho de protestar quando ele se ofereceu para pagar um prato a ela, e comeu tudo agradecidamente, vez ou outra reclamando sobre os homens serem muito idiotas. Kakashi comprou mais um prato para ela, insistindo que ela estava muito magra ultimamente e que talvez estivesse puxado no trabalho? Ele ouvira que ela tinha realizado cirurgias bem complicadas recentemente.

Eles se sentaram por volta de até meia noite, e num determinado ponto da conversa Sakura acabou derramando algumas lágrimas pelo genin que havia perdido sua perna, e quando Kakashi deslizou um braço reconfortante em seus ombros, ela se sentiu grata por ter Kakashi ao seu lado, mesmo com Naruto fora da vila em mais um treinamento e Sasuke talvez longe para sempre.

Sakura nunca descobriu o porquê do ANBU não ter aparecido ao encontro, mas ela ouviu vagamente que ele pedira transferência com urgência para o País das Ondas.

Uma semana e três dias depois, Sakura teve seu quarto encontro. Ele estava em treinamento para o exame jounin, tinha um sorriso incrível e a chamara para uma sessão de treinamento, seguida por almoço. Sakura não queria ficar confinada dentro de quatro paredes quando o tempo estava ótimo, então ela aceitou.

Infelizmente, isso significava que ela teria de recusar a oferta de Kakashi para treinar com ele. Ele aceitou com um sorriso e um "— Talvez outra hora então."

Quando Sakura apareceu na hora, vestindo luvas pretas novinhas, ela encontrou um campo de treinamento vazio. Quer dizer, vazio tirando seu sensei esparramado sob uma árvore, lendo Icha Icha Paradise. Aproximando-se, ela se sentou próxima dele e reclinou no tronco maciço.

— Tem muito tempo que está lendo?

Ele lhe dirigiu o olhar. — Sim, talvez uma hora, mais ou menos.

Sakura observou sua camisa. Havia manchas escuras de suor, e ele respirava de forma acelerada, como se tivesse acabado de terminar uma sessão de treinamento.

O homem de cabelo prateado sorriu. — Belas luvas. São novas?

Ela acabou passando a tarde toda com Kakashi, ajudando-o escolher novas luvas. Ele a presenteou com sorvete para demonstrar gratidão, e eles se sentaram ao ar livre, aproveitando o bom tempo.

No dia seguinte, Tsunade mencionou que um dos candidatos ao exame jounin havia sido hospitalizado por insolação causada por uma sessão muito intensa de exercícios. Sakura não se deu o trabalho de perguntar com quem o candidato havia treinado; uma suspeita terrível começava a se formar nos seus pensamentos.

Quando seu quinto pretendente ficou com intoxicação alimentar e seu sexto encontro foi cancelado pelo telefone de forma quase histérica, Sakura decidiu que as coisas haviam saído do controle.

— Kakashi sensei?

— Pois não, Sakura? — Ele a olhou inocentemente, mas ela havia feito uma investigação e encontrara o nome do jounin de elite que recomendara a inclusão de seu segundo pretendente na missão de três meses na Vila Oculta da Areia.

— Eu percebi uma coisa.

— Pois não?

— Se você está determinado em sabotar todos os meus encontros, então significa que a única pessoa que vai me restar para sair é você, sensei.

— Eu? Sabotar? Do que você está falando? — O olho preto de Kakashi estava envolto de confusão e perplexidade, mas sua postura estava perfeitamente relaxada. Sakura rolou os olhos.

— É só me buscar às sete, mas se você se atrasar eu vou vestindo gola alta e calças largas.

Ele alisou o queixo, pensativamente. — E se eu chegar antes da hora?

— Imagine algo vermelho, curto e apertado.

Sakura se retirou, sorrindo largamente. Afinal de contas, quando ela pensava nisso, não havia outra pessoa que ela gostaria de sair, e ela realmente não queria ficar presa em casa numa sexta a noite, treinando seu chakra.

Naquela noite, Kakashi apareceu em sua porta às seis e meia.

* * *

**N/T: **Caso alguém acompanhe a tradução de Loophole, eu peço desculpas por não continuar o projeto (pelo menos não por agora). Eu não gosto mais da obra e ela não condiz com o meu gosto atual.


End file.
